Playing with Fire
by whitewolf1107
Summary: A girl named Fox, has been in love with Natsu her entire life, but he pushes her away. She is then kidnapped by a dark guild, will Natsu rescue her? Will they finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Natsu please, please allow me to help," Fox begs Natsu as their guild was being attacked, "I'm thirteen years old, I'm not a child anymore. Let me help!" Happy flew down onto Fox's shoulder, as Natsu watched them out of the corner of his eye. Fox had gotten attached to Happy right after he was born, because he also didn't have any magic powers and they both had wings. They usually flew around the guild playing with Natsu.

"Happy, stay with her and make sure she's safe," Natsu said as he turned to walk away. He knew she would be upset with him, but he couldn't handle it if she got hurt. He realized a long time ago that he started having feelings for her, and it was more than friendship. But every time a guy went near Fox, he wanted to ripe their throats out.

"Aye," Happy said a little sad. Fox clenched her fist, then grabbed Natsu by his scarf. "Why won't you let me help?!" Fox angrily says threw clenched teeth. Natsu stares at her with wide eyes. She was on fire and he wasn't the one to do it. Like her whole body was engulfed in flames and she was starting to burn the wooden floor.

"Um...Fox you might want to calm down," then Natsu realized her eyes are completely white, "hey your eyes..." But before he could say anything more Natsu started to have a vision.

He was walking alone on the streets of Magnolia, no human or mage in sight. Then Fox walks out onto the path in front of him and he smiles his goofy grin.

"Fox? Hey Fox where is everyone?" Natsu says as he's running towards the girl he loves, but as her face came into view, something was off. Her eyes were pitch black and her wings were the color of midnight . Her smile made his veins run cold.

"Oh, Natsu, my dear sweet Natsu," her creepy smile never leaving her face, "I killed everyone." Natsu watched in horror as Fox's hands become blood stained and people were lying dead in the streets and fire was consuming the city. No this couldn't be happening, Fox wouldn't do this,she would never kill her nakamas. Fox laughs as Natsu starts tearing up as he sees his fairy tail friends in a pile of burning bodies."And it was all your fault that it turned out this way," Fox laughs as her body became surrounded by black flames. Then a giant black Phoenix appears.

Natsu comes back to reality when Erza pulls him away from Fox. Fox had almost burned the entire guild and the floor where they stood had turned black. Natsu however was unscathed by the fire. Fox's eyes go back to being normal, before she passed out. Natsu grabs her falling form and holds her bridal-style. He can't help but get a whiff of her scent. Her cherry blossom aroma fills his nose.

"Do you know what happened?" Erza looked from Natsu to Fox, "she could have burned down the guild." Natsu nodded, but wasn't really paying attention. He was more concerned about what he saw when he looked into her eyes.

"Well, now we got a second fire starter on our hands." Erza smiled as Natsu sighed and looked down at Fox.

Natsu had taken Fox to his house after he made sure the guild wouldn't burn to the ground, and placed her on his bed. His hand fell on the exposed part of her upper leg, as he sat on the edge of the bed to think. Whatever I saw, it was so vivid and it felt real. And what did she mean when she said it was all my fault? Damn, what am I going to do? As Natsu thought he unconsciously rubbed Fox's thigh. Fox began to feel her thigh being stroked and started to come to.

"Natsu?" Fox said as she slowly opened her eyes. Natsu removed his hand and smiled down at her. She smiled back at him with a blush on her cheeks. She knew that she loved Natsu, but she didn't know how he would react to her confession.

"Do you remember what happened?" Natsu asked as he got off the bed and kneeling down in front of her. She shakes her head and tries sitting up. Did I do something wrong, Fox thought as she looked at Natsu. His face held sadness and that worried Fox.

"All I remember is grabbing your scarf, then waking up here with a splitting headache," Fox holds her head as Natsu helps her out of bed. She smiles up at him, but he looks away with sadness in his eyes. Natsu walks to the other side of the room and Fox looked at his back in confusion. She started walking after him to see what was wrong. He never acted like this towards me, he was always taking care of me. Fox thought with a frown on her face.

"Natsu is everything okay, your not acting like your usual self," Fox smiled at Natsu as she leaned over his shoulder to see if he was alright. He would always blush after she got to close to him and it always made him smile afterwards. But instead of blushing he pushed her away and tried to put some distance between them. Fox frowned, he had never done that before and it made me a little sad. Did I really do something so bad that my Natsu would shun me? Fox thought as she made her way towards him again. "

Please leave, Fox," Natsu said as he opened the door for her to leave, but she shook her head and backed away from the door. He never tried to make me leave, he usually tried to have me closer to him, Fox was so confused, what happened to make Natsu act like this.

"What are you sayin, you never kicked me out before," tears started falling from her eyes, "if I did something wrong, please tell me. I promise to never do it again. I just want my old Natsu back." Fox started to wipe her face as more tears replaced the ones she had wiped away. Natsu grabbed Fox and pulled her into a hug. He always hated to see her cry. He preferred to see her smiling face, it was the only thing that made her day, and he loved it even more when she smiled for him. He pushed down the guilt he was feeling and decided he had to push her away. Even if it was killing me inside, I needed to keep her from going dark. Natsu thought.

"Shhh.." Natsu petted her hair, "you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one at fault." Fox held onto his vest as her sobs began to slow. Natsu lifted up her chin for her to look at him. His eyes held such sadness and Fox was about to ask why, when Natsu placed his thumb over her lips.

"Please, don't say anything, you need to leave, it's for your own good. I love you," Natsu kissed her and pushed her out the door.

"Natsu please what's going on?" Fox started banging on his door. Natsu leaning his back against the door.

"Natsu open the door! We can figure this out, please," tears are streaming down her face as she slides down the door on her knees.

"Please...I love you too..." Fox whispers as she cried leaning her forehead against the door. Natsu sliding down his door leaning his head against the door. A tear falling from his eye.

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and War

Five years had passed since Natsu had all but ignored Fox. During the years, Fox had slowly drifted away from the members of the guild, but once Lucy had joined she was happy when someone had distracted her. Unfortunately, Fox was 18 now and all she could think about was the stupid dragon, that broke her heart. She had trained with Erza and sometimes went with her to go on missions to further her powers so she wouldn't rely on anyone.

Fox sighed as she sipped her drink at the bar. Lucy had asked Natsu to go on a mission, but he said he had something else to do. Fox had wondered why he had refused, because he usually never wanted to be in Magnolia when she was here. But she kept quiet to listen.

"I heard that him and the some of the other members had been recruited for the war," Mira said as she was cleaning a glass. About a month ago a war had broken out in Fiore. A dark guild of unknown origin had risen up against the magic council and declared war. Most of the guilds had joined forces to go up against the dark mages that formed an alliance with the dark guild.

"Really?! I always thought he hated wars," Lucy chimed in, which only made Fox wince. She probably knew why he was leaving, because of her. Gramps had told everyone that they were to stay in Magnolia, and anyone that had to leave was to report to him before they left. So she could guess that Natsu was going to war because of her. It hurt a little to realize this, but she still missed him.

"He is against war, said something about protecting everyone," Mira smiled sadly at Fox as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well do you know when they are leaving?" Lucy said not seeing how Mira looked at Fox. Fox had looked up a little anxious of the answer.

"They leave today after the meeting with the master," Mira said as she watched Fox. Fox's heart fell, she knew Natsu hated her, but that didn't mean he should risk his life just to stay away from her. Fox stood and started running to see Natsu. Mira sighed sadly as Lucy watched confused.

Fox had ran with out realizing tears were falling from her eyes. She knew she should just leave him be, but she just couldn't get past the guilt that was clenching her heart.

"Hey, Fox what are you doing?" a flying blue cat landed on her shoulder as she stopped to look for the group of men. She wiped the tears from her eyes so Happy wouldn't ask and spotted the group, just outside of Magnolia borders. "I'm just going to say goodbye to my friends," Fox said trying to sound indifferent. Happy frowned and cuddled her face with his.

"I promise he'll be okay," Happy smiled. Fox sighed knowing it was impossible to hide her feelings from him. As they walked Fox spotted a hill that was down wind and a great hiding spot. Happy looked at her confused as Fox hid herself behind the hill.

"What are yo-" Fox pulled him behind the hill and covered his mouth. "You know if he sees me he'll just leave without me explaining anything," Fox stared at Happy. He nodded and they both peeked up over the hill to watch Gramps talk to his guild members.

"I hope you all realize what your getting yourself into," Gramps said with sadness in his eyes. Fox scans the crowd and spotted everyone except for the person she wanted to find.

"He's right there," Happy pointed towards Natsu. Fox blushed as she saw Natsu in his soldier attire. His hair was slick back and he looked so mature. He made heat course through her body from just looking at him. Happy then stepped on a twig and the snapping sound it made, had Natsu looking back. Fox ducked and grabbed Happy.

"Do you think he saw us?" Fox whispers. Happy peeked up and saw that Natsu had resumed his attention towards Gramps. Girls from Magnolia started gathering out of nowhere, and started gossiping. Fox heard them whisper about how Natsu was looking so good. It rubbed her the wrong way that she was jealous of the girls giggling. 'What's wrong with me?' Fox thought. As Fox was lost in thought, Gramps had let the men leave.

"Remember, Fairy Tail is your home, please come back," and with that the men dispersed. The girls started talking to their friends, wishing them to come back safely, when Happy tapped Fox's shoulder, breaking her thought. Fox frowned at the blue cat.

"I don't find Natsu, he left," Happy said a little disappointed. Fox peeked her head up, scanning the crowd of people. Then a deep chuckled startled the two. Fox turns around to find Natsu smiling down at her. Fox's face burned red as her heart rate sped . As Fox tried to keep her face as neutral as possible, Happy tackled Natsu in a hug.

"I missed you Natsu," Happy said as tears fell from his eyes. Natsu smiled at the blue cat.

"I missed you too," Natsu then turned his gaze at Fox, his smile fading. Fox knew he would be displeased with her, but it still made her happy to see him.

"So what are you doing here," Natsu's harsh voice making her flinch. She took a deep breath, it's now or never.

"I just wanted to wish you luck and that..." Fox bite her lip, "I missed you, too." Fox looked up to see Natsu pinching his nose in annoyance.

"You shouldn't have come, Fox," his face unreadable and before she could retaliate, he turned to leave. Fox felt the tears in her eyes as her heart began to shatter once more.

"Your right, this was a mistake, to actually think that you could care about me. God, I'm so stupid," Fox was looking at the ground, tears waterfalling from her eyes, "to wish for the time I missed with you. To believe you actually loved me." Fox turned to run, but before she could take a step, a hand grabbed her wrist. Natsu pulled her into his chest. Fox hit his chest with her fists, trying to break his hold, but the heat from his chest was sinking into her heart.

"Why, why do you say hurtful things, then hug me and kiss me?" Fox whispers through her sobs, "I don't know what you want you want from me?" Natsu hugged her tighter and his breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"Fox I do care about you, more than you know, and I'm sorry that I hurt you," Natsu kissed her forehead, "but you must believe me when I say I'm doing this to protect you," Fox buried her face in his shirt and smells his masculine scent. He smelled of fire and woods, but also something she couldn't put her fingers on.

"I love you," Fox whispers. Natsu pulled her chin up so she was looking at his face. He smiled down at her with love in his eyes, and Fox's heart fluttered.

"Don't you know I've always loved you, from the first moment I met you, and I knew I couldn't live without you," Natsu then closed the distance between them and kissed her. This was nothing like any of the other kisses. His mouth ravaged hers. He was possessive and aggressive, as if he was memorizing her mouth. Fox moaned as his tongue demanded entrance. Natsu growled his approval when she obliged. She tasted like fire and honey, and he knew that he would never taste anything as delicious as her. He dominated her and explored every inch, making sure to instill every part of her into his mind. From her taste, to her flowery scent, to the way she felt in his arms. Everything. After a few moments they broke the kiss for much needed air. Fox was flushed from their passionate moment and Natsu couldn't help but imagine her naked underneath him, her orange red hair haloing her body. Natsu growled and inhaled her cherry blossom scent one last time.

"I must go now," Natsu wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"Please remember I'm doing this for you," he turned and walked away. He couldn't be near her another second or he would never leave her. Happy flew after Natsu.

"Happy I need you to watch over her for me, can you do that?" Natsu patted Happy's head as he nodded threw his tears.

Fox watched as Happy and Natsu talked. She grabbed the scarf around her neck and held it to her face. It smells just like him, she thought as uncontrollable tears fell from her violet eyes.


End file.
